


Punk

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for TPTH's April BVDN, themed on Punk; chapter titles are the prompts that we were given and plus one that includes an image prompt that was given.  This was a general audiences BVDN with 10 prompts of 100-150 words per prompt and a time limit of 30 minutes per prompt.(Set during the three-year gap)  In this story, Vegeta muses on his growing relationship with Bulma and what it means to him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	1. Spikes

(Thank you to BianWW for tonight's banner. Check her out on Tumblr and Twitter with the handle @bianww!)

The moment he knew those eyes were on him, he stilled. Immediately regulating his breathing. It was difficult, but he managed. It was uncanny how his pulse raced under that gaze, but when combined with the grueling… _sparing_ match he’d just endured… Keep at attention. He knew better than to do anything else. To diverge from that would mean… would be… _uncomfortable._

Thin fingers curled save for one floated into his vision.

His breath caught in his chest. His stoic vision breaking to follow the pale hand’s path. He watched it go until he felt its touch race through his hair setting every nerve ending on fire like he’d been hit by lightning.

“Why is Saiyan hair so… _spikey?_ ” The Woman asked.


	2. Scream

He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. It took everything in him to conceal how his body had reacted to her touch as light as it was and he thought he could continue to do it, but this Woman, she broke every rule he had and even worse, she made _him_ break those rules too.

“Saiyans are a—”

“ _Warrior race_ ,” she pantomimed his voice much to his shargrin; he scowled, making sure to stare straight ahead, “I know, I know, Kami, you keep telling me that.”

“Then why does it not stick in your thick skull, Woman?” He growled. At his limits.

“Because it’s stupid.”

He back teeth ground on edge. Every sense in his body screaming.

“And it’s unscientific.”


	3. Black

“Really?” He huffed.

“Yes, really.” He could hear the growing irritation in her voice.

He smirked. It seems he wasn’t the only one who’s body reacted to—

His mind stuttered to a halt as a hand cupped his jaw and gently pulled his attention away from the far wall.

Her deep sapphire eyes met his black eyes.

For a moment, this whole world, the whole Universe seemed to still. Never before had a pair of eyes enraptured him so much and he knew not another pair ever would. Vegeta felt the sudden urge to tremble at the feelings the thoughts he had about Bulma Briefs did to him.

“Vegeta.”

The feelings her voice uttering his name did to him.

“Yes?” He answered softly.

She smiled.


	4. Confession

To say that that smile absolutely melted him would be an understatement that he’d never admit to. Out loud. But inside, inside himself… he…

Vegeta turned in the bed to face her once again.

Without uttering a single word, his arms reached underneath the candy pink sheets to the bare, pale body underneath and drew her nearer to him. With their skin touching once again, he couldn’t help the way his eyes bore into hers. If he could, if he ever got to have the choice, he’d die here.

“Saiyans,” his voice was soft and tender, quiet, just for her, just for the two of them, “have spikey hair for whatever reason the Gods intended.” He confessed.

He’d confess more to her if he could bring himself to do it.


	5. Insecurity

“Yes, not scientific.”

Her infectious grin broadened as she snuggled her body even closer to his, her own arms wrapping around his own bare body.

Without hesitation, she lifted her beaming face to his and nuzzled him. He leaned into it, nuzzling her back, holding her even closer as if that were possible.

It was moments like this that both terrified and amazed him. It was amazing how much his life had changed in such a relatively short order. Frieza was dead, Kakkarot was missing but still alive, there would still be a chance to fight him and reclaim his birthright, but he had also found a… home of sorts and he had also found a mate.

A mate, that was what terrified him. Losing his world, his people, his family had turned him into a feral creature under Frieza’s cold slavery, losing her, what would that do to him?


	6. Break Up

Furthermore, she was his mate carrying his child. She couldn’t tell it yet, but he could smell the changes her body was making to accommodate their offspring. Subtle changes due to the pregnancy being so new, but still… he was a mated man with a child on the way.

He had far more to lose here than just his homeworld, his parents, and his people. 

Breaking up. He could see it. His whole psyche would just shatter. Nothing would mean anything anymore. He wouldn’t want to conquer the Universe the way he had under Frieza, he’d want to destroy it. Destroy himself. He’d… his brows furrowed, he’d want to do anything to be with her again. If that were even possible. Despair. Vegeta would despair without her.


	7. Make Up

Suddenly her own brows furrowed, “Vegeta? What is it? What’s wrong?”

He relished in the concern in her voice, let wash over him like a cleansing water. No one had ever been concerned over him like that before.

“I…”

Words died in his throat. Did he dare? Did he dare tell her anything of what he was feeling?

“Vegeta,” she reached up and cupped his cheek again.

“Saiyans don’t believe in an afterlife. There is no Otherworld for us. We simple… disappear.”

It had been weighing on him a lot since that boy from the future had arrived, since Vegeta had first taken Bulma to his bed.

“Goku is a Saiyan and he went to Otherworld.”

Vegeta’s face softened, “So there’s hope.”

He smiled. But she didn’t.

“That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“Then what was it meant to be?”

He sighed, feeling the anger building in her.

“It was meant to be…”

He didn’t do this well, he didn’t do this well at all.

But staring deep into those sapphire depths…

“I mean it would be easier if you were to lose me than if I were to lose you.”


	8. Skulls and Crossbones

(This prompt was an image prompt and here it is. Here is what this chapter was inspired by.)

He watched the anger slip away from her eyes as what he’d said finally dawned on her.

“Oh,” she looked away from him, he wished she wouldn’t.

He watched her eyes trail instead to the myriad of pale scars slashing his skin. One of her hands left his body, taking her warmth with it. She traced the nearest scar that caught her attention. One topping his shoulder. He looked down at it as well, but instead of marred flesh, all he saw anymore were skulls and the crossed bones of the stupid, insolent creatures who had given him the wounds. There was one skull and pile of bones that he didn’t get to recall with some of his wounds. He hadn’t gotten the chance to get his revenge on Frieza for them.

“I love you,” he whispered. Her eyes rising to meet his. Tears brimming in them. “I love you, Bulma,” Vegeta repeated.


	9. Skateboard

Beyond words, it felt like a deathbed confession.

He cast his eyes down. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Maybe…

“You… you…”

He closed his eyes. It wasn’t like her to not have the right words. Normally, she didn’t shut up.

“Vegeta,” she announced his name. It was enough to draw his attention back to her.

There was a fire burning in her eyes.

“I don’t like skateboards.”

… He wasn’t getting it. “What?”

“Well, you should know more about me other than just… you know.”

He smirked, “Isn’t that enough to know about you?”

“Vegeta,” she squeaked. Indignant was his favorite shade of blush on her.

He slipped his fingers in lazy but intentional circles over her bare skin under the sheets.

She squirmed, a fit of giggles escaping her lips despite her feeble attempts to stifle them.

Her laugh did things to him.


	10. My Space

This time it was Vegeta’s turn to lean down and nuzzle her. His blood practically burned when she started nuzzling him back. Quickly he tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned in more for a kiss. Then another and another. Her hands slipped up his bare back, cupping his shoulder blades. Their legs shifting to tangle together as the sheets around them soon would be again.

He hadn’t liked to be touched before her.

He broke their kiss just enough for their pants to fill the slim stretch of air separating their mouths from each other. “I don’t like being touched except for you. I like my space, but I want you in it. Do you understand. No matter what. I want you in it.”

She nodded.

“I want you in my space too.”

He nodded and she mashed her mouth against his, initiating another ‘sparing’ session. One they endured with their fingers laced together, hands joined. Always.


End file.
